The Fallout
by Madhatter1981
Summary: What happened after Ron reveals the Wizarding world in 'Why Pureblood Wizards shouldn't go to the Olympics'. The Wizarding perspective. Now containing the Muggle version. Might write more if i get any more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallout**

Excerpt from: **The Relations of Wizards and Muggles of the 21st century**

Distributed by PPP (Proper Pureblood Press)

Written by Pansy Parkinson:

As I write this it's been thirteen years since our world, our existence was revealed to the Muggles. Many things swiftly changed in that short amount of time.

It was a shock to learn that the savior of the wizarding world was in any way responsible for the revealing of our world to those bottom dwelling ruffians that live in the Muggle world, even though the witch that cause the downfall of the wizarding world, was that upstart mudblood bitch, his sister-in-law Hermione Weasley nee Granger.

The Muggles, filthy beasts that they are, used their contacts with our beautiful pure world against us. It was a slow betrayal, although how quickly and easily it was pull off left many to wonder how long the filthy muggles had planned this. As became known to us after this happened, the muggle heads had a portrait that allowed them to contact their betters in the wizarding world if something that happened that required the knowledge of wizards to help the filthy muggles out of the troubles they had gotten themselves into. When the wizards got in contact with the evil muggle leaders those noble wizards were informed quite rudely, but what would you expect from muggle filth, that they were to use their magical gifts for the betterment of mankind. Not surprisingly the filthy muggles meant for their betterment, as if we'd willingly help them.

When we first got an idea of what the worthless muggles where planning; were a few months after what the muggles called "The Olimpicks".

Detailed research by this writer has lead to the understanding that "The Olympicks" are a series of sporting events that the filthy muggles partake in every four years, in alternating warm and cold locations (for a look at how the muggles survive [barely] without magic turn to page 8). These events are set up to test the prowess of what is considered "the best of the best" if the muggles could develop anybody that could perform like that.

While Ronald Weasley; that oafish boar, apparently was the wizard that led the muggles to learning about our world, it was apparently his wife; the stuck up mudblood Hermione Weasley nee Granger a.k.a. "The Witch that caused the Downfall of the Magical World." (a despicable mudblood that I was unfortunate enough to be forced to share classes with when I went to Hogwarts) apparently, in trying to mugglelize the wizarding world; force her despicable blood traitor husband, her equally despicable blood traitor sister-in-law Ginevrea, her brother-in-law and suspected illicit lover; the so called "savior" of the wizarding world Harry "thinks everything should be handed to him on a silver platter" Potter to actually attend the event that led to the revealing of our world to the filthy muggles.

While at the "olympicks" Ron Weasley that boorish prat apparently was overhear by muggle aurors talking about how a "athlete", if one can call those filthy muggles such a thing, would need magic in order for his legs to hold the prosthetic that the dirty muggle was walking on, as an aside it is good to know that as dim as Weasley was when we were unfortunately classmates, to the extent that he allowed his wife and best mate to cuckold him, he still hadn't lost all common sense, this comment was apparently heard by the muggle aurors who attempted to escort Weasley and his party away from the general crowd, no doubt to tried to get a binding agreement for help in the muggle governments attempt to overthrow our way of life.

Unfortunately Weasley show to be the perfect example of his lack of breeding and spilled everything he knew to the muggle aurors'. This information was used by said muggle to first infiltrate our way of life as squibs; as loath as I am to admit it this was a brilliant idea from the muggles, but they had to have one eventually.

It would seem that the muggles used the Weasley's love of their family to start their takeover of our way of life with the capture of the youngest Weasley son. Upon getting in contact with Arthur Weasley, then head of Misuse of Muggle Artifact office in the Auror division in the Ministry those despicable muggles convinced Weasley senior that they would answer any questions that he had about muggles if he in turn answers their questions about the wizarding world. It is thought that the filthy muggles have a supply of veritaserum or something similar (something that the retched muggles most likely got during the Grindlewald war when Grindlewald was working with the muggles to overthrow the wizarding world) that they used on Weasley to get the information out of the elder wizard that they couldn't get out of the younger one.

After they had pumped Weasley for all the information that they could get out of the weak-willed man, the muggle government set up a meting with the last true minister, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, while weary of muggles wasn't weary enough, something that was a failing of his from his school days.

When Minister Malfoy arrived to meet with the muggle filth that ran things he was instantly seized by two muggle aurors and magic suppressing cuffs where secured onto Minister Malfoy's wrists denying him his power and his birthright. No doubt Minister Malfoy tried his best to put the dirty subhuman muggles in their place but it was all for naught, using the muggle virtaserum that worked so well on Weasley the muggles order our proud minister to hand over control of the magical world, our world to those filthy beasts.

After they released Minister Malfoy and he got back to the ministry he called a meeting of the Wizengamot where it was decided that to save our way of life and give us time to work up a plan to get out from under the position that the damnable muggles had put use under we would act like we were working with the muggle while trying to figure out a way to overthrow our oppressor and retake our rightful place as the pinnacle of proper pureblood magicals. As the mudbloods and a certain amount of half-bloods where probable in on it as well the Wizengamot was in the middle of passing a law the made it so that only purebloods would be able to converse with and travel to the muggle world when the muggles attacked in force showing their true colors in the process.

Minister Malfoy fought the best he could against overwhelming odds to try to preserver our way of life but it was all for naught; the muggles using the tactics of overwhelming forces, surprise and having a good number of those damnable mudbloods sneaking them in where to much of a match for our brave leaders, who after a valorous thirty-six hour battle were forced to surrender when the damn muggles lobed in a gas (most likely derived from the potions that the mudbloods learned to make at Hogwarts) that incapacitated our brave leaders leaving them as no more than squibs while they tried to preserve our way of life.

In the intervening days it came to pass that Hermione Weasley otherwise know as "the mudblood that led to the downfall of the wizarding world" was used as a spokesperson to try to lull us into a false sense of security while the despicable muggles used us for their own ends. The worst part about this is that it worked.

Wizarding leaders couldn't believe what was happening and reassured by the mudblood's words met with their muggle counterparts and where soon captured in a world-wide sting by the muggle forces and held for ransom until the wizard world capitulated and sold our freedom in exchange for "helping" the muggle world. Helping being working like house elves for the dirty muggle, doing everything for them and not being able to do anything about it due to the collars we were forced to wear.

Those collars one of the things that the filthy muggles came up with once they tore enough of use apart like the beast that they are. It would appear that some of the mudbloods were in on this from the beginning of their introduction to the wizarding world like the bitch Granger and her ilk, testing our defenses for weakness all the while reporting back to their muggle leaders giving them the information that they need to subjugate us all.

However our pureblood spirit would not let us be held down. Some brave pureblood broke free of our captivity and revolted against our captors and escaped. While some pureboods, like Golye, Flint, and Nott fell in their attempt to save us and our way of life most of us were able to escape, having taught ourselves wandless magic during the duration of our captivity.

We now live like animals; going from hovel to hovel hoping to have enough food to last us through the week sometimes the day(s). Glorious band of hunting parties go out looking for food and muggles to capture in an effort to free our brethren. If you are in captivity and are able to read this take heart, we have not forgotten about you, we will come for you and your suffering will be avenged.

Pansy Parkinson, proud pureblood and proud, free witch.

**A/N****: **Sorry for this story taking so long was somewhat uninspired to finish until late, have plans to do a subsequent story from the muggle side, we'll see if that gets written.

**A/N 2****:** Please review, thanx Mad. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Happenings at the Olympics**** (700-1200 words)**

By Nigel Thorton

On August 4th when the South African double amputee and athlete Oscar Pistorius, a hopeful inspiration for not letting a physical disability keep you from doing what you want with your life including being an Olympian athlete, was competing in 400m race in the first heat of a three day event. This was something many people had come out to see; the struggle of man to do the best he could with a severe physical disability, however it became about something else entirely.

Much had been written about these athletes and how they felt competing against a man who both had a physical disability and in the manner that he used to overcome said disability, perhaps an advantage over his competitors. While that didn't come true we can't know for certain if it was due to the "blade feet" or the pandemonium in the crowd that was the cause.

It was shaping up to be a normal Olympic event; the stadium was full to bursting, athletes were feeling ready having worked years to get to where they were now, and the crowd was humming with tension and excitement watching their countries best prepare to face off in a test of athleticism and skill.

A hush came over the crowed as the athletes made their way to the starting blocks for the semi-final race in these London Olympics. While there was always excitement at any Olympic event the energy in the Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park where the Track and Field events were being held could have powered London, this event became memorable for a different reason.

Although Oscar Pistorius the 25-year old double amputee from South Africa, came in 2nd in the pervious days quarter final heat, unfortunately this was no to be true this time. While there was some controversy over whether Pistorius would be able to compete and whether the prosthetics he wore gave him an unfair advantage over his fellow athletes all there were quite interested to see how well a man could move and run on such flimsy looking forms of support, we were to be disappointed.

There is still quite a lot about what happened that we don't know about; was it one man working alone, was it a group of people working together and only one was brought in, was it a terrorist plot and this man was to draw our attention away from something even more sinister? While there are many conflicting reports here's what we know for sure; a group of eight people were escorted out of Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park after one, a redheaded male roughly thirty-one years of age after getting into an argument with a women seated next to him in the stadium was seen waving a sparking stick around the stands. Police and stadium guards escorted the disrupter and the group he was with out of the stadium and the race got back underway without further delays. Unfortunatly this led to a distraction on the field which caused Olympic officials to reschedule the race to later in the day.

Further information has not been released but what ever happened at the Olympics it has caused quite an uproar, higher in the government structure. Reporters have been huddled outside of 10 Downing street ever since the "event" happened. Prime Minister Cameron was seen on the steps of his domicile shortly before heading off to meet with the Queen and her advisers it is suspected, he gave a short statement that while officials were unsure about what had happened at the Olympics, investigators out of MI5 were currently on the case and the hope was that it would be wrapped up within the next few days with a public explanation following shortly there after. The whole world waits with baited breath to find out what happened, while the Olympic committee in conjunction with the metro police are working on much more stringent security measures so this doesn't happen again while the Olympics are still going on.

We will bring you more information when more becomes available. For right now we ask that if you see anymore "stick wavers" in or around the QE Olympic Park that you notify the proper authorities and help us keep these Olympics free of danger and a pleasure for all that will be watching them, either live or on the numerous feeds that are being telecast around the globe.

For now, don't be afraid to go out, especially to the Olympic for the rest of its run. The Government is set to run at its normal efficiency, no changes have been made in either the prime minister or the royal's schedule in light of what happened yesterday. Let our British stoicism be an example for the rest of those watching as we show that no matter what you do to us, you may cause us to bow but if you want to break us you have to work quite a bit harder to accomplish crushing our spirits. We are British and we will endure and we will come out better for it.


End file.
